


Gallivanting through Greenhouses

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: February 1979, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Valentine's Day, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 11, 1979</p>
<p>It's the day before the full moon, and Sirius decides a muggle greenhouse is the perfect, relaxing date.</p>
<p>“None of these plants are going to try and eat me, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s a muggle greenhouse, Padfoot.”</p>
<p>“And you’re sure none of them are going to spit on me and turn my skin green?”</p>
<p>“No! What happened to you in Herbology that I don’t know about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallivanting through Greenhouses

February 11, 1979

12:37 p.m.

“Padfoot, where are we going?”

Sirius looked down at the note in his hand, then back up at the train schedule.

“I’m not telling.”

“You’ve been staring at the board for ten minutes.”

“Oh, jealous are we?”

“Yes, I’m completely and utterly jealous of the board, how dare you stare at it longer than you’ve stared at me this morning.”

“Not true! I stared at you for at least thirty minutes while you were still half asleep.”

“Pads, that’s creepy.”

“Well you really shouldn’t wake sleeping werewolves, I hear they’re quite testy around this time of month.”

Remus hit Sirius upside the head.  Not too hard, but hard enough.  The full moon was tomorrow and he was starting to feel extra achy.  He wasn’t quite sure why exactly he agreed to go on this adventure in the first place.  Oh wait, one look into his boyfriend’s puppy eyes and he was a goner.  At least Lily had given him a potion for his aches.  She was so thoughtful.

“Right! Platform three.”  Sirius started walking confidently to the left.

Remus caught the end of his boyfriend’s scarf and dragged him in the right.

“That’s exactly where I meant to go!”

“I’m sure it was, Pads.  Even with your horrific sense of direction, I still love you.”

“Oi! I have a fantastic sense of direction, thank you very much.  It’s these bloody train stations.  Nothing’s properly marked.”

“Uhhuh.”

12:55 p.m.

Sirius carefully poked his boyfriend awake, and guided a sleepy Remus off at their stop.

“Where are we?” Remus asked through a yawn. 

“Close your eyes.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I’ve been in this situation before and it did NOT end well.  No.”

“Mooooonnnnnnyyyyyyyy.  Pleaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee.”

This went on for five minutes as Sirius took them along some unfamiliar streets.

“Alright, fine.  Fine! Now?”

“Yes, now!”

“I’d better not regret this.”  Remus’s green eyes slid shut. 

Sirius carefully guided his boyfriend around a corner (“Careful, yes, just like that.  Ow! That was my toe.  No worries, keep going straight.”), and up a small flight of stairs (“And step 1, and 2, and 3, 4, 5, wait, wait! No more steps! I repeat.  No more steps!”).

Remus was not going to mention that he had his eyes open a tiny crack to see exactly where he was going.  Not that he didn’t trust his boyfriend.  He trusted him quite a lot actually.  He didn’t trust his own two feet if he wasn’t looking.

“Okay! You can open your eyes.”

Remus did as he was told.  In front of him was a very large building made of glass.  The doors opened briefly and a wonderful, floral scent tickled his nose.

“Now, I actually haven’t been here.  Evans gave me step by step instructions on how to get here and such.  I thought, since tomorrow’s the full moon and all, you’d like to do something really relaxing.  I know your nose is a bit more sensitive now, but you never had a problem with plants during Herbology around your time of the month, so I figured it was a safe bet.”

Sirius’s mouth clicked shut awkwardly, shuffling a bit with his hands in his pockets.

Remus thought it was adorable.  It was very rare to see Sirius anything but confident.  He was lucky to get to witness it.

Making sure that they were relatively unnoticed, Remus quickly kissed his boyfriend.

“It’s perfect.  Now, let’s get inside before my ears fall off.”

1:16 p.m.

“None of these plants are going to try and eat me, right?”

“It’s a muggle greenhouse, Padfoot.”

“Will they scream at me if I accidentally pluck a petal off?”

“No.”

“And you’re sure none of them are going to spit on me and turn my skin green?”

“No! What happened to you in Herbology that I don’t know about?”

“Nothing I want to relive.  Oh! That one’s pretty.”

“Pads!” Too late, he lost his boyfriend behind a rather large bush.  “Bugger.”

1:21 p.m.

“That sign read carnivorous! You LIED to me, Moony!”

“It eats flies, not people Padfoot.  Flies!”

“I don’t care what you say, if I get eaten by a plant in here it’s all your fault.”

“Are you going to let go of my hand?”

“No! If I’m going to die, you’re coming with me.  I need someone in the afterlife with me or I’ll be very, very bored.  Plus, you’re absolutely adorable when you blush.”

“Sod off.”

1:23 p.m.

“Why are you taking off your clothes?”

“Umm, because it’s bloody hot in here.”

“No it’s not!”

“I’m an Animagus, our blood runs hotter than yours.”

“I don’t see Prongs or Wormtail shucking their kit whenever they get the chance.”

“Well they’re not as comfortable with their bodies as I am, obviously.”

“I’m sure that’s the reason.  No, I’m not holding your coat! Hold your own coat.”

1:33 p.m.

“What’s this plant?”

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned in to look at the tag.  “The Madonna Lily.”

“Obviously, I mean the other little bit here.  What’s this?”

“It’s Latin, _Lilium candidum_.”

“That sounds brilliant.  Read this one!”

“ _Petunia integrifolia_.”

“What about this one?”

Remus sighed.

1:41 p.m.

“You know who would love this?” Sirius leaned up against a large pot, resting his head against Remus’s shoulder.  It wasn’t as though the greenhouse was overly busy.  There was the odd, frantic, lost looking man searching for something for his significant other, but other than that, it was very peaceful.

“Who?”

“Wormtail.”

“You’re absolutely right, he’d curl up in that patch near the ferns.  Bloody well could have been a cat, not a rat.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

1:50 p.m.

“Oh, roses!” Remus took a deep breath in.

“Roses? Bit girly, isn’t it?”

“Bugger off! These are my favourites, wild roses.  Or in Latin, _Rosa acicularis_ , and _Rosa canina_.  I could bathe in a tub of these any day.”

“You’re a strange one, Messr. Moony.”

“You’re the one who brought me here, Messr. Padfoot.”

2:09 p.m.

Remus yawned again.

“Ah, do I have a sleepy Moony on my hands?”

“You do indeed, although he does smell quite lovely now.”

Sirius went up on his tiptoes and stuck his nose into Remus’s hair.  He took a deep breath. 

“Mmmmm, yes you do.  Good date?”

“Yes, Pads,” Remus laughed, “good date.”

“Bugger, now I have to order flowers to be delivered to Evans as a thank you.  I need to make sure it’s more extravagant than something Prongs would pick out.  Up for one final challenge, my lovely Moony?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so Valentine's Day creeps that much closer... Thank you to everyone for leaving lovely kudos and comments ^_^
> 
> Sorry I haven't been updating this as frequently as I did with my Christmas one. Bunny and I have been a bit busier this time around (kind of), and I've started planning an epic (Bunny says "monstrous") fanfiction project, which is a lot darker than Mishaps, so it's kind of difficult to juggle between them right now. I'm still aiming for 1 or two a week though!
> 
> Thanks to Bunny for the original situation and some wonderful lines (including the ones from the summary).
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this episode.
> 
> Remember! Gallivanting is the best way to go through a greenhouse, especially when on a date. (I don't really know about that, it just sounds good)
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
